


You make me wonder about you

by starwreck



Series: Nerd Jeno and Bad boy Jaemin's Journey [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends in love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Shy Na Jaemin, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, bad boy!jaemin, make out, nerd!jeno, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Bad boy Na Jaemin and nerd Lee Jeno had nothing to do with each other until one night that ignites something between them.





	You make me wonder about you

Jeno and Jaemin knew each other, albeit only on a name basis. They were classmates once in first year and knowing each other's name is common courtesy. Although they were classmates, both of them never really had a real conversation other than the casual "Pass this book to the front," "What did the teacher said?" and "You clean in front, I'll clean back here", most of them Jaemin initiated. Plus, Jaemin was in the early stages of his bad boy phase. He didn't really bother people that much and only acted rash during fights he didn't even initiate in the first place. Jaemin still thinks meeting Jeno is a coincidence and Jeno believes coincidences are fate. 

So, when Jaemin comes back home from a rough fight with some kids from the neighbouring school who can't stand his ego and cold eyes, he didn't think he would meet Jeno, opening the door to his home. They stared at each other for a minute, Jeno wondering why Jaemin was pressing the security code number to his home and getting it wrong, obviously while Jaemin wonders why Jeno is standing inside of his house. 

"Jaemin?"

"Jeno?"

Jeno notices the blood on Jaemin's fist and a few scratches on his pretty face. He winces when Jaemin suddenly coughs and the blood at the corner of his lips drip down his chin. Jeno thinks he was doing charity work, yes, absolutely, as he takes Jaemin inside his home.

"You're all bloodied up, are you okay?" Jeno asks, sitting Jaemin down on the sofa. He ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and passes it to Jaemin who maybe a little bit out of it. Jaemin guesses it was from the punch on his jaw and when he hit his head on the wall.

"Thanks," Jaemin takes the glass in his hands and sips it slowly and carefully. Jeno comes back with a medical kit and places it on the coffee table. Jaemin turns to him alarmed and less high of adrenaline.

"It's okay! You don't need to treat me, I'll be fine." Jaemin waves his hands in front of him while backing away, accidentally overexerting his shoulder and lets out a pained yelp.

"I don't think that's the definition of fine, so just let me treat your wounds for now." Jeno says and at the time, it looked more like an order so Jaemin quiets down and obeys. With his disheveled hair, a small cut on his cheek and the natural pout Jaemin has, he looked exactly like a puppy. Jaemin takes the time to scan his surroundings and he barely recognizes the home he's in isn't his but looks almost similar. "Do you live here?"

Jeno glances at him, his glasses making his eyes look sharper. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, don't you think so?" Jaemin nods once and another silence follows them both. Jaemin winces and flinches every time Jeno tries to clean up each of his wound but he bites his lips to not make a sound. 

"Did you hurt your shoulder?" Jeno asks, putting back the bandaging stuff he used. Jaemin straightens up and cracks a few joints.

"I don't think so," Jaemin mumbles, touching his right shoulder. He winces slightly when he accidentally pokes his shoulder too hard.

"No need to lie, I won't judge you." Jeno says, urging him to turn around. Jaemin follows wordlessly and Jeno pulls down his hoodie, revealing a tiny cut in the middle of his shoulder. He touches the cut gently while Jaemin contains himself from jerking away from the touch. Jeno cleans up the cut and sticks a bandaid on it and caresses it. Out of instinct, Jeno leans close to Jaemin's shoulder, giving his bandaid a kiss.

Jaemin freezes, still feeling the tingly touch of Jęno's lips on his bare shoulder and Jeno notices a few beats later, eyes widening as he realises he just kissed Jaemin's wound because of his habit. Jeno bites down on his lower lip and Jaemin abruptly stands up, ignoring his pain and stutters a thank you as he runs off next door. His actual home. Jeno sighs deeply, throwing himself on the sofa and hitting his forehead. 

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Jeno asks himself, feeling embarrassed for doing something intimate to an almost stranger and when he tries to brush the incident off, Jeno can't help but recall Jaemin's blushing red face as he holds onto his shoulder then out the door he ran.

Jaemin finally gets into his home and slaps his cheeks repeatedly. "What?" Slap. "The?" Slap. "Fuck?" He pulls on his hair but yelps again, he forgot he hit his head earlier. He runs to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. His face was burning and his ears were red. Jaemin groans, splashing water onto his face, trying to calm his heart down. He wasn't sure if it was because of him running off or the kiss on his shoulder.

To say it wasn't awkward at all between them was an understatement, both of them can't even stay in the same room for more than an hour. When they got out of home that morning for school, coincidentally at the same time, Jaemin freezes when he sees Jeno locking his apartment door and Jeno's face turns warm when his eyes accidentally see a new band aid on Jemin's shoulder. They meet eyes and before Jeno could have said anything, Jaemin gets inside his home in a hurry, slamming the door behind him.

"Good morning," Jeno sighs, biting the inside of his cheek. 

In class, Jeno keeps on looking back to see where Jaemin went to because he only saw him once during attendance early in the morning and he was gone after. He found out later Jaemin had been hiding in the infirmary, faking a flu to not be in class. The rest of the days passed like a boring routine, with Jaemin avoiding Jeno like the plague and Jeno trying to find a way to talk to him. They never meet at home anymore because Jaemin suddenly earned himself the 'Jeno senses' and would not go out when he knows Jeno's outside.

Lucky for Jaemin and unlucky for Jeno who never got the chance to apologise, the school year ended and both of them returned to their hometown. Both of them forgetting that one night and pushed it far, far away from their minds. Like that, a year and a half passes and they're in their senior year.

Jeno, aiming for the top scorer, obviously is in the first class for senior year after studying for who knows how long, just to secure a scholarship and being known as a nerd isn't that hard when you're a good looking one. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, has done too many questionable things and dragged trouble with him no matter where he went, although he was mostly not at fault but blame his sense of twisted justice for that, ends up in the last class.

They went on with their lives, almost forgetting they were neighbours due to the number of times they even bump into each other which is close to none.

It all comes back to them one night where Jaemin suddenly passes out in front of Jeno's door and being the ever so kind person, Jeno brings him inside.

"Hey, Jaemin? Jaemin, you okay?" Jeno shakes him but all he gets back is soft groans and incoherent words. Jeno places his hand on Jaemin's forehead to check his temperature. "You're burning hot," 

Jeno goes on to grab a bowl of water, a towel, some drinking water, a few pills and a blanket. He dabs the wet towel on Jaemin's forehead and forced him to take some medicine for his fever. Jaemin accepted the pills and slowly found himself getting drowsy. He blinks slowly, staring at Jeno whose eyebrows were furrowed and a look of concern plastered on his face. Jæmin weakly lifts a finger to touch the middle of Jeno's eyebrows.

"Stop frowning so much, you're too beautiful to," Jæmin mumbled under his breath and his hand falls when sleepiness takes over him. 

Jeno sits beside the sofa, stunned at the situation and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. "My God, even while sick, he's trying to flirt." Jeno says, staring at the pretty bad boy on his sofa, sleeping so soundlessly and occasionally mumbling incoherent words.

Jeno stays by his side, replacing the wet towel on his forehead a few times and checking whether his temperature dropped or not. He stares at Jaemin's beautiful features from his long thick eyelashes, his bright eyes that are closed at the time, his sharp yet boopable nose, his squishy cheeks to his pink slightly chapped kissable lips. 

Jeno gulps down saliva when a wild thought crosses his mind. He snaps out of it, reprimanding himself that Jaemin's a sick patient and he's only resting in his home. Jeno tried to ignore Jaemin's awfully pretty face but he gets drawn to it.

So, he sits there staring at him like a creep. He groans quietly when he realises how perverted his thoughts are. He's about to leave but he sees Jaemin shiver even with the blanket. "What should I do? What should I do?" 

Jeno remembers that his living room had no heater and if he left Jaemin there, he'll be shivering in the cold for the whole night, if he doesn't wake up at all, of course. He spares one glance at Jaemin who stirs in his sleep but not waking up.

"Fuck it!" Jeno exclaims, carrying Jaemin in his arms. "Oh, he's not that heavy as he looks like." He accidentally looks down at Jaemin's peaceful face and unconsciously holds him tighter. 

When he gets to his room, Jeno lays Jaemin down gently on his bed and putting a blanket over him. He also turns on the heater. He looks at Jaemin for a while if he would suddenly wake up or something but he remained asleep. Jeno fixes Jaemin's hair and readjust the wet towel, wanting to leave the room but he hears Jaemin mumble, "Cold," He stops on his track and see Jaemin pulling the covers over him as tight as he could. 

Jeno feels a throb in his heart and feels like he doesn't have the heart to leave Jaemin like that. "I'm doing this only because he's sick. Right, he's sick. He's cold and he needs warmth. Humans has warm temperatures. He needs a human's warmth." he tries to convince himself.

"Does it have to be you though?" Jeno says to himself. "Fuck, of course, no one's here except you, dumbass." Jeno ignores the feelings and thoughts that suddenly appeared and got into his bed, right next to Jaemin. He sighs deeply, inching closer to the sick boy and wrapping his arms over him. "I'm doing this only because he's cold. Yes, because of that." Jeno repeats it to himself, sharing his warmth with Jaemin. 

He feels Jaemin move closer and his heart stops when Jæmin turns around and faces him. Jeno was about to back away but Jaemin, even in his sleeping state, slung his arm around Jeno's waist and snuggles closer.

"Warm," Jaemin sighs, face softening as he falls deep asleep.

Jeno feels like he wants to jump into a pool of ice to cool off the heat on his face. He doesn't want to feel like a creep but he can't stop staring at Jaemin's pretty face as he sleeps. Without realising, he falls asleep while holding Jaemin in his arms.

The next morning, Jaemin stirs from his sleep first and he loves that he feels so warm. He pulls the source of warmth closer unconsciously and wants to sleep again when he senses something heavy is on his waist and legs. Jaemin immediately opens his eyes to meet Jeno's warm orbs. His breath hitches as the memories from last night returns. 

"Do you feel better?" Jeno asks, putting his hand on Jaemin's forehead which made Jaemin flinch. He deems that Jaemin's fever went down.

Jaemin looks like he's searching for words as his eyes dart all over the place. Jeno sits down and untangles their legs, although a light blush decorates his cheeks. Jaemin sits down too and flushes red when he finally registers where he is.

"Um, I-I'm sorry. Uh, how did I get here?" Jaemin asks, looking like a lost puppy.

"You passed out in front of my door and I don't know your password. Plus, your body was burning so I brought you in, gave you some medicine and you fell asleep." Jeno explains and Jaemin nods slowly.

"So, how did we end up together in your bed?" Jaemin asks, fiddling with his fingers.

"Huh?!" Jeno chokes on air, a bit shocked by the question. "Um, because you see—You said you were cold in the living room even when I gave you a blanket and my living room doesn't have a heater, so I brought you to my room. Don't mis-misunderstand! I didn't do a-anything to you besides watching you fall asleep. You said you were still cold so I just thought, uh, maybe I can give you...some of my warmth." Jeno's voice becomes smaller, afraid of Jaemin's reaction.

Jaemin nods, processing the information and fixing his hair. "T-thank you, Jeno. You're kind." 

"I can't leave a sick person alone."

Jaemin stares at him blankly while Jęno thinks bad if he said something wrong. 

"W-would you still stay if I wasn't sick?" Jaemin asks, looking up at Jeno through his eyelashes.

"What do you mean?" Jeno looks everywhere except at Jaemin. Jaemin gently holds Jeno's face in his hands. 'Warm', Jaemin thinks as he touches Jeno's cheekbone to his jaw.

"Let me rephrase that, if I wasn't sick and needing help, would you still leave me?" Jaemin asks, staring right at Jeno's eyes. Jeno couldn't help himself from looking at Jaemin's lips for a split second and he scolds himself for thinking of kissing him.

"I-I don't know," Jeno replies, holding onto Jaemin's wrists and both of them felt the spark of electricity run through them.

"Jęno," Jaemin calls out, "Do you like me?" Jeno stays quiet, taken off guard by his question. "Because I do,"

Jeno mumbles a 'fuck it!' before leaning in to Jaemin and captures his lips. Jaemin happily reciprocates and they shared a rather sweet yet passionate kiss. Jaemin pulls away from the kiss to breathe and Jęno knocks their foreheads together. "I like you too, a lot." Jeno confesses, making Jaemin smile brightly.

"How did we even get to this?" Jaemin mumbles as he pulls Jeno close again, their lips brushing together at every word. Jeno shrugs and feels like he's getting drugged to an addiction called Na Jæmin, the school's bad boy.

Jaemin kisses him slow at first then it turns heated when Jeno swipes his tongue on Jaemin's lower lip and Jaemin opens his mouth voluntarily as their tongues played together. Jaemin sucks on Jeno's tongue, licking everywhere inside his mouth and Jeno lets out a moan, his hands latches onto Jaemin's waist, gripping them firmly yet gentle.

Jaemin put his arms around Jeno's middle. He kisses Jeno with fervor and Jeno returns it with the same feelings. Jeno flips them over, making them land on the bed again, with him on top of Jaemin.

In his eyes, Jaemin looks like an angel with his messy brown hair, big doe eyes, blushy cheeks and red swollen lips. He pecks Jaemin and Jaemin chases after his lips, making grabby hands then proceeds to pull Jeno flush against his chest. Jeno's hand sneaks into Jaemin's shirt to rub circles on his hips. Jaemin sighs into the kiss and Jeno pulls away. Both of them breathing heavily and Jaemin lets out a giggle. 

"That was," Jaemin mumbles.

"Intense?"

Jaemin nods and he laces their hands together. "So, what are we?" he asks, squeezing Jeno's hand.

Jeno stares at Jæmin who is looking at their intertwined fingers. "I don't know, bad boy. You tell me," he replies, making Jaemin blush again.

"Do you," Jaemin bites his lower lip nervously, "Wanna be boyfriends?" 

"Do you?" Jeno asks, sweeping the hair on Jaemin's eyes away. Jaemin nods shyly and Jeno can't stop himself from pecking his nose. "Okay, boyfriend."

"Boy...friend," Jaemin smiles sweetly. "I like how that sounds," 

Jeno laughs, kissing both of his cheeks. "My boyfriend," 

A loud growl from someone's stomach makes them both freeze and they look at each other with shock. 

"Hehe, I'm sorry. Haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday." Jaemin grins sheepishly, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Jeno smiles at him fondly. "Come on, let's get something to eat and maybe get to know each other better, pretty boy." 

"You know, I like being called that,"

"Pretty boy?"

Jæmin hums. "Only by you though,"

News of the school's bad boy and nerd dating spread like wildfire the next day, the reason being both of them coming to school together, intertwining pinkies while smiling brightly.

Jeno was a bit scared and conscious of the attention, given that he's used to people not looking his way no matter what he does while Jaemin enjoys being in the spotlight, not caring what people say and how they look at him. Jeno thought he was going to get ambushed by one of Jaemin's admirers due to his popular bad boy persona but he didn't get any, so he's grateful for that. What he doesn't know is Jaemin scaring them off if they even come close to his boyfriend.

Both of them were dating each other rather peacefully, even after their high school graduation. They celebrated the night together by making out and cuddles all night and they were fine with that. They love each other and that was all they needed. Not until the third week of their university life. Jaemin picks up Jeno in front of his lecture hall, playing a game on his phone as he waits. He hears a few people whispering about him but he ignores them. 

When Jeno comes out from the hall, Jæmin beams at him excitedly. Jeno put an arm around Jaemin's waist as he brings them both away from there. They end up holding hands and Jaemin squeezes them from time to time.

"Hey, Jaemin." Jeno calls out and Jaemin hums, looking back curiously. "Can we make out?"

Jaemin blinks once. "Now?"

Jeno nods and when he sees no denial, he drags Jaemin by the wrist to somewhere private. Jeno found an empty classroom but Jaemin whines that there maybe a camera in there.

So, Jeno brings them both somewhere even quieter and empty, a place nobody really passes by. As soon as they turn around the corner, Jeno pushes Jaemin to the wall, protecting his head and smashing their lips together. Jaemin kisses back with fervor. Jeno's hand cups Jaemin's face while Jaemin holds onto Jeno's shirt collar, deepening their kiss.

Jaemin opens his mouth and Jeno takes the chance to slip his tongue in, earning a gasp from the younger one. Both of them fight for dominance and Jeno lets Jaemin win as Jaemin becomes impatient and plays with the hair on Jeno's nape.

"Jaemin," Jeno whispers against his lips, "Let's go home," 

"So soon?" Jaemin breaks apart, a pout on his lips as he pulls Jeno close. Jeno smiles, pecking Jaemin's lips.

"Let's continue at home." Jeno's smile turns into a smirk as he drags a giggling Jæmin with him. 

Both of them feel giddy as they swing their intertwined hands all the way back home, even in the elevator. When they got off on their floor, Jaemin stops in front of Jeno's door, tilting his head. 

"Let's do it at yours," Jaemin says sheepishly and Jeno laughs, entering the password then opening the door for them. 

"After you, bad boy." Jeno motions for Jaemin to go in first and Jaemin smiles, skipping his way in and waits beside the door. Jeno closes the door behind him and gives a curious look to Jaemin.

"Pay your toll, nerd." Jaemin says, leaning on the door. Jeno raises his eyebrows and steps closer to Jaemin.

"This is my place though?" 

"Toll, you nerd. Pay it,"

"And how much would that be, bad boy?" Jeno asks, smiling adoringly at the boy in front of him.

Jaemin stops to feign thinking and brings out his hand. "I don't know," He gets rid of the distance between them, "A kiss?"

"Oh? I think I can't afford to give that much," Jeno shrugs.

"Why's that?"

Jeno hums, pulling Jaemin even close by hooking his finger in the loops of his ripped jeans. "I have a really pretty boyfriend,"

"Oh, really?" Jaemin acts surprised, wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck.

"Yep, I'm afraid he's waiting for me right now." Jeno winks.

"How do you know that?" Jaemin leans in, whispering in his ear.

"Because," Jeno kisses him, "He's too pretty to be ignored." Jaemin pushes Jeno back until they hit the sofa. 

"I don't think he minds if he gets to have a little bit of fun," Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows seductively, pushing Jeno to sit down. 

"What kind of fun do you think he proposes to do?" Jeno asks, pulling Jaemin to sit on his lap. Jaemin makes himself comfortable.

"Am I not heavy?" Jaemin asks and Jęno shakes his head with an assuring smile. "Well, then. I guess he proposes to continue what they ended earlier."

"He does?" Jeno replies, lips ghosting over Jaemin's. 

"He does," 

Somehow the two of them end up being on Jeno's bed, panting and making out sloppily. Jeno's hand all over Jaemin's body and Jaemin just wanting to feel and be even closer to Jeno.

Jeno, a normal human teenager, is turned on by the angelic sight of his boyfriend with his disheveled hair, red lips from too much kissing and the need in his eyes. Jeno bucks up his hips, meeting Jaemin's and both of them moaned at the feeling. 

"J-Jeno, more." Jaemin whines, bucking up his hips, wanting to ease the friction of his growing erection and feeling the sensation of it.

Jeno bucks his hips again and Jaemin loves it. The feeling of want, need and desire taking over him. Jaemin straddles Jeno and starts grinding on his hips, throwing his head back. 

"Ah, ah! This is—This feels so good, Jen."

Jeno also moans as he grips Jaemin's hips tighter. "F-fuck, Jaemin. Don't-don't stop."

"Jeno, I-I want you." Jaemin grinds down and Jeno groans. "Please, I want you, I want you."

"Okay," Jeno says, flipping them over and hovers above Jaemin. "If we're going to do it, I want to be on top."

Jaemin nods dumbly. "So, you want to ride me?" he asks, blinking twice.

"Oh, my poor, poor pretty bad boy. No, Jaemin." Jeno leans in to his ear. "I wanna fuck you,"

Jaemin instantly flushes red and becomes flustered, stuttering over his words. "Huh? You-you wanna, want to f-fuck me?"

Jeno nods once and unbuttons Jaemin's shirt. "I don't bottom, bad boy. Plus, I really, really wanna feel your pretty little hole around my cock."

Jaemin whimpers at his words, quickly covering his mouth while Jeno grins wickedly. 

"I see, you don't actually hate bottoming, do you?" Jeno caresses Jaemin's cheek fondly. "What? Did you think because I dress like this and smile all the time, I would want to bottom?"

"N-no, it's just—" Jaemin chokes, "I-I've never really, uh, bottomed?" he stares at Jeno with his innocently big eyes. 

"I can tell," Jeno smiles gently at him, pulling Jaemin up to his feet. "Come on, let's get you cleaned."

Jaemin blushes red, knowing exactly what Jeno means. "U-um, I-I can clean myself. A-alone." Jaemin stutters, running off to the bathroom in Jeno's room. Jeno follows behind him with an amused smile, closing the door. Jeno waits on his bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. He knows that this would probably be Jaemin's first time, in bottomming and having sex. Jaemin turned on the shower which allowed Jeno to not hear whatever noises he was making inside the bathroom. Jeno entertained himself by imagining all the things he could do to Jaemin.

Jeno can't wait to ruin the bad boy.

Jaemin comes out of the bathroom a while later, dressed in Jeno's white bathrobe that he rarely uses. He closes the door to the bathroom, his back facing Jeno as Jeno sits down on his bed. Jeno's eyes follow his every move. He could see how nervous and fidgety Jaemin is by his movements. Jaemin turns around while looking down, his fingers fiddling with the sleeves of the bathrobe. 

"Come here," Jeno says softly, Jaemin spares him a nervous glance and walks towards Jeno with small steps. Jeno spreads his legs, giving room for Jæmin to stand in between them. Jaemin shyly gets in front of him while Jeno pulls him in close, hugging him by the waist. Jeno sniffs Jaemin's scent. 

"You smell good," Jeno mumbles, looking up at Jaemin.

"It's your shampoo," Jaemin replies, holding onto Jeno's shoulders.

"Maybe that's why you smell good," Jeno sniffs again and Jaemin runs his hand through Jeno's hair. 

"Wanna take off your glasses?" Jaemin asks, cupping Jeno's face. Jeno leans into his touch. 

"Take it off for me," Jeno tells and Jæmin smiles, taking off Jeno's glasses and putting it on the desk beside his bed.

"You look hot with glasses, but I think you're even hotter like this." Jaemin says, caressing a finger on Jeno's cheekbone and his beauty mark.

"I think so too," Jeno's hands crawl lower to grab on Jaemin's ass. He gives it a squeeze before signalling Jaemin to sit down on his lap. The younger one follows with a pretty blush on his cheeks. Jeno takes his time, absorbing the beauty in front of him. The way his eyes shine bright, his long eyelashes fanning out prettily from this angle and his glossy pink lips. 

"Did you put on something on your lips?" Jeno asks, swiping a thumb on Jæmin's lips, feeling the softness and plumpness of his lips.

Jaemin nodded timidly, "I was afraid it was a bit too chapped." he pokes his tongue out playfully, licking on Jeno's thumb. Jeno fakes a gasp and retreats his thumb, kissing it and taps it on Jaemin's lips. Jaemin couldn't help the warmth that crept onto his cheeks.

"Tell me, bad boy. How much do you want me?" Jeno whispers with his deep voice, looking at Jaemin darkly.

Jaemin looks back with half-lidded eyes, "Very," 

"Good answer," Jeno replies, capturing Jaemin's lips into a kiss, so sweet and innocent, just pecking each other's lips. Jaemin, having enough of innocent kisses, deepens their kiss, cupping Jeno's cheeks softly.

Jeno's hands roamed from Jaemin's thigh to his back a few times, wanting to just touch him. His fingers end up on the tie on the bathrobe as he slowly pulled it off. Jaemin gasps when he feels his body exposed and makes a noise as Jeno slips his hand inside. Jeno gives him feathery touches from his back to his waist and stops at Jaemin's hips. Jaemin quickly gets a hold of Jeno's wrist, making Jeno open his eyes and look into Jaemin's nervous face.

"What?"

"I'm not wearing anything," Jaemin mumbles shyly, his cheeks tinted pink.

Jeno internally growls as his eyes go dark out of lust and he brings them up onto his bed. He lays Jaemin down and Jaemin tries to cover up himself with the bathroom but Jeno pins his wrists above his head. 

"Nuh uh, bad boy. You can't hide something so pretty from me," Jeno says, pecking Jaemin's lips and Jaemin whimpers when Jeno's eyes rake over his naked body hungrily. 

"Every part of you is pretty, Jaemin." Jeno says, smiling while caressing Jaemin's smooth skin on his sides. Jeno straddles Jaemin, leans down and leaves open mouthed kisses on Jaemin's jaw to his neck. Then, Jeno starts to suck and bite on the skin on Jaemin's collarbone, decorating his pale flawless skin with red, pink love bites. Jaemin winces when Jeno sucks harder on purpose.

"Jeno, ah!" Jeno bites on the skin above his chest. "That hurts, you idiot!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. It'll be okay," Jeno soothes Jaemin while stroking the marks on his skin gently. "I'll make you feel good all night,"

Jaemin scoffs, "Are you sure you have the stamina for that?"

"Hm, let's see?" Jeno smirks shadily, hands moving on to touch Jaemin's chest and deliberately flicking his nipples. Jaemin gasps from the sensation, eyes shut closed and breath getting heavy.

"M-more, Jeno."

Jeno wastes no time and starts to pinch both of his buds then takes turns to suck on them, making Jaemin mewl the lewdest and sweetest sounds ever that Jeamin had to cover them with his hand, afraid of letting out embarrassing sounds like that.

"Don't do this," Jeno pulls Jeamin's hand away and kisses his palm. "I want to hear you," Jaemin can't count how many times he blushed that night but Jeno doesn't seem to want to stop. Jeno's hand touches the rest of Jaemin's body until it reaches his hips and Jaemin trembles in his touch. Jeno carefully slides his fingers across Jaemin's cock and Jeamin squirms under him. 

"You're big," Jeno whispers, "But not as big as mine," and that sends a hit of arousal to Jaemin as he imagines Jeno's cock beneath all those clothes. Jeno touches his cock again, this time firmly and strokes his length up and down. 

Jaemin's cock grows hard just from Jeno's gentle touches. "J-Jen," Jaemin stutters, hips bucking up into Jęno's hand. "Touch-Touch me more," he pleads, looking at Jeno so pitifully.

Jeno would never deny such a request from his pretty boyfriend. 

Jeno strokes Jaemin's cock up and down and leans in to give the head a lick. Jaemin whines at the feeling while Jeno licks a stripe from the tip to the base of his cock. "You even taste good," 

Jeno strokes it harder, faster, pushing Jaemin to the edge and just when his climax was about to hit, Jeno stops moving. Jaemin whines out loud, "Jeno, Jeno, why? Why st-stop? Hah,"

"Does Jaeminnie wanna cum?" Jeno asks and Jaemin cries at the endearment. "Does my pretty baby wanna cum? You do, so bad, don't you?" he teases the head, poking the slit of his cock and Jaemin moans.

"Not yet, baby. A little while, okay? I'll make you feel even better," 

Jaemin thinks nothing can be better than him getting off but he hears shuffling and blinks his tears away to see Jeno stripping his clothes. He can't tear his eyes away from his body, checking him up and down. Jeno climbs above him, still in his underwear and grinding down on Jæmin. "Jen-Jeno," Jeno doesn't stop rolling his hips and making both of their cocks touch. 

"I wanna feel you," Jaemin cries, making grabby hands at Jeno. Jeno, who can't handle Jaemin's pleading, crying face, immediately takes off his underwear, revealing his cock.

Jaemin gulps as he takes in the sight of it. Jeno wasn't lying about it being big, bigger than his. Jeno grabs Jaemin's hand and places it on his cock. "Touch me," 

Jaemin fists Jeno's cock and chuckles when he realises his hand can't fit all of his girth. He jerks Jeno off at a painfully slow pace, trying to rile up and tease him, the same way he did to Jaemin. "Hah ah, Jaemin, you tease."

"Jaemin, I'm going to prep you," Jeno says and before Jaemin could process what he said, Jeno enters a finger inside of his hole. Surprised, Jaemin clenches on Jeno's finger which leads Jeno to rub circles on his hips.

"Relax yourself, breathe in, breathe out." Jaemin listens to Jeno and unclenches his hole. Jeno starts to pump his finger in and out, liking how Jaemin's wall slides against his finger. He adds another finger, eliciting a mewl from Jaemin. Jaemin writhes and squirms as Jęno doesn't stop fingering him while Jeno adds a third finger. Jaemin's legs tremble as he lifts them up higher for Jęno. "That's good, Jaeminnie." Jeno praises, kissing his temple lovingly.

"Are you ready?" Jeno asks, pulling out his fingers. Jaemin already looks fucked out with messy hair, crying streaks on his cheeks, the pink blush on his face and his trembling lips. 

"R-ready, I want you. Want you so bad, Jeno." Jaemin pulls him in for a kiss and Jeno kisses back. Jeno tells him to wait as he grabs a bottle of lube from his drawers and pours a large amount of it onto his palm. He also wears the condom he took out hurriedly.

Jeno raises Jaemin's legs up, testing his flexibility and placing them around the small of his back. Jaemin suppresses his whine and groans when only Jeno's tip touches his entrance. Jeno thrusts in slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt Jaemin unintentionally. He bottoms out and Jaemin pants heavily, feeling Jeno so full inside him. 

Jeno gives him some time to adjust while peppering kisses all over Jaemin's face to distract him from the pain. Once he sees Jaemin's scrunched face softens, he pulls out and thrusts in again. Jeno's thrusts were sharp and hard, hitting Jaemin's prostate s few times and Jaemin feels like he's on edge already. He keeps whining and whimpering while Jeno continues thrusting inside him. 

"I love you," Jaemin whispers in between his moans and Jeno thrusts harder.

"I love you too, Jaemin." Jeno hides his face in the crook of Jaemin's neck, tickling it with his heavy breathing. "I'm cl-close. Fuck, Jaemin. I love you,"

Jeno jerks Jaemin's hard on off with two strokes as he thrusts in again. Both of them reach their climax at the same time, with Jeno groaning and moaning to Jaemin's ears and Jaemin letting out the loudest moan of the evening.

Jeno pulls out, takes off his condom, ties it up and throws it away. He takes a tissue box  
and wipes Jaemin down. Jaemin only hums exhaustedly at the touch. Jeno lies back down after cleaning them up and hugs Jaemin to his chest. 

"How was it?" Jeno asks, kissing his hair lovingly.

Jaemin smiles sleepily at his boyfriend. "The best you could ever give me, Jeno. Thank you," he caresses Jeno's cheek and wraps his arms around Jeno then tangles their legs together. 

Suddenly, Jeno chuckles, making Jaemin looks up at him, propping his chin on Jeno's chest. 

"What is it, Jen?" 

"Just—I never expected to be in bed with the Na Jaemin, the notorious bad boy, yet here I am, in love with him and his whole being." Jeno smiles, rubbing Jaemin's arm.

Jaemin stares at him blankly for a while, embarrassing Jeno for not saying anything other than staring which makes Jeno to push his face away and look away from the pretty shining bright eyes.

Jaemin laughs sweetly, hugging Jęno tighter, "Me neither, Jeno. I would never have imagined to fall for a nerd, someone who barely even cares about me," ''Hey! I do care—" "Shh, let me talk, honey." Jaemin leans his head on Jeno's left chest, listening to his rapid heartbeats that slowly turns back like usual. "I didn't think I had a chance, you know. The smartest kid in my grade and me, why would that kid even look my way unless it's about the troubles I caused?"

"I do know that most of them aren't even your fault, though." Jeno mentions and Jaemin nods while smiling, reminiscing his school days.

"I didn't think I would fall for that four eyes and be in his arms for the night," Jaemin pecks Jeno's collarbone. "Well, I didn't think I was gonna bottom, either."

Jeno laughs heartily, leaning down to press a longing kiss on Jaemin's lips that the younger one reciprocates with a smile on his face and they smack teeth with each other, pulling away laughing again.

"I love you, nerd."

"I love you, too, my pretty bad boy."

"Aw, I get a pretty? Okay then, beautiful nerd." 

Jeno smiles happily, 'I'm glad you're mine,' and the way Jaemin squeezes back his hand tells him that they share the same thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 0 of nerd!jeno and bad boy!jaemin where they first interacted with each other and probably last one but hmmmm  
Please leave comments and kudos!!  
Feel free to hmu on twitter @starwreck


End file.
